


【汉康】愿赌服输

by serein_rise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	【汉康】愿赌服输

（一）

汉克慵懒地躺在家里的沙发上，一手抚摸着相扑柔软的毛发，另一手拿着遥控器随意地换着台。

又是一个清闲的周末傍晚。

自从那次的仿生人起义尘埃落定之后，市里就少有出现仿生人伤人的案子了。警局的工作量也减少了许多，使辛苦了好久的人类职员和仿生人助手们又重新获得了过去几年里难得拥有一次的周末。汉克自然也是乐得清闲，毕竟在家里无聊的度过一天总比在警局忙得焦头烂额要好得多。只是……总觉得少了点什么。

“啊，好久没去看康纳了。去看看他吧。”汉克起身，想借着这个难得的机会去拜访自己久未遇见的搭档。

自从那次仿生人起义成功后，康纳就彻底获得了自由。他偶尔会到汉克家与他小住一段时间，顺便管理汉克的身体健康。至于别的时候他想去哪里，就是他自己的自由了。汉克把自己在市区用奖金新买的一套房子给了康纳作为他的暂住地，自己依旧住在老房子。两人住得不是很远，也可随时来往。自从一同经历过那些事情后，他们之间的关系似乎发生了微妙的变化——自然，只有他们俩知道。

他们互相爱着对方，可又同时不知道对方是否爱着自己。在别的方面上，他们十分了解彼此——可这方面并不遵循这一规律。他们很有默契地同时在寻找机会表露心迹——可又没找到合适的时机。

汉克刚穿好衣服准备出门，门铃就不失时机地响了起来。汉克不用想也知道，门外站着的一定是康纳。他们在这种事情上总是这么的有默契。

汉克打开门。“晚上好，安德森副队长。我来…帮您打扫房间。”康纳熟悉的声音又在汉克的面前响起。汉克揽住康纳的肩：“笨蛋，你撒谎的技术还是一点儿没有长进。今天不呆在家里，走，我们去喝一杯。”

（二）

汉克把又一个啤酒杯反扣在桌面上，挑眉看着对面自家的仿生人。他已经醉到趴在了桌子上，被淹没在桌角数不清的空啤酒杯里。康纳脸色通红，嘴里咕哝着汉克的名字。

“唉，早知道不跟这小子赌了。”汉克叹了口气。

几十分钟前，他们还在兴高采烈地打赌，比谁喝酒喝得更多，输方要答应胜方一个要求。可怜康纳跟了汉克这么久还没摸清他的酒量，直接被能随随便便喝几十杯不在话下的汉克给灌倒了。看着对面依然趴着的康纳，汉克突然动了戏弄他的心思。他附在康纳耳边，低声道：“喂，康纳，你可是要答应我一个要求的哦。”

康纳抬起头来。兴许是因为方才趴着睡了一觉还未清醒的缘故，他的眼睛半眯着，通红的脸颊在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显得更加勾人。“……嗯？有事吗，副队长？”他的声音也像刚睡醒的样子，软软的，带着一点鼻音。汉克不禁咽了一口口水。

“要答应我一个要求的，忘记了吗？”汉克努力压制住内心的冲动。

“记得……您提吧……”康纳还没完全醒过来。

「算了，他都这样了，就别为难他了。」 汉克这么想着。

“那……对我说一句真心话吧。随便什么都行。” 

（三）

“……！！！”康纳的眼睛突然睁大了，一副见了鬼的样子。他脸上的红晕一直蔓延至脖子和耳根，就连额角的LED灯也瞬间变成了红色，仿佛想到了什么事情。

“……不行！！别的什么要求都可以，只有这个不行！！”康纳像一只炸毛的猫一样，紧张到说话都结巴了。

汉克又起了调戏他的心思。看他这么大动静，肯定想到了什么东西。“不行哦，康纳。玩游戏要愿赌服输的。”他眼里含着笑，带着一副“看你接下来怎么办”的眼神注视着康纳。

“…愿赌服输啊……”康纳仿佛下定了决心一般，咬咬牙，低下头去。再抬起来时，脸上已经换上了一副认真的面孔。

“我爱你，安德森副队长。”

康纳脸色通红，小声地、一个字一个字地挤出这句话，说完了之后又很快地低下头去，不敢看对面人对这句突如其来的告白的反应。

汉克倒是笑了，伸手过去，托起康纳的脸让他注视着自己。“怎么不早说呢，安卓？”

康纳又炸毛了。“不、不是这样的！！安德森副队长！！您刚才什么都没听见！！就当我没说过！！”

汉克又忍不住笑了，凑上去吻住了他的唇。

“我刚才可是听得清清楚楚哦，笨蛋。”

Fin.


End file.
